


REC

by Sherlockresidue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Mytumblr





	REC

__  
**playing recording from 9/15/39**  


_“Connor?” Gavin asks, visibly caught off guard. Connor just squeezes his hips tighter and pulls down his underwear, earning a confused moan as Gavin tries to fuck into Connor’s hand._

__

__

_Connor just buries his face in Gavin’s neck, nibbling at his throat as he pumps his hand hard and fast; just how Gavin likes it. Gavin braces himself on the counter, spreading his legs for Connor with no resistance. “Connor, fuck, keep doing that.”_

Connor moaned, turning his head to bite into his hand as he played the video. He couldn’t see anything happening around him but he managed to snake his hand into his underwear, palming at his cock.

_“Connor, Connor, please” Gavin’s bucking his hips back against Connor’s dick and he groans at the pressure, grinding against Gavin’s ass as he pulls off his own pants and pushes Gavin down onto his elbows over the counter._

_His hand slides down to press at Gavin’s hole, both of them groaning as it slips in easily from previous rounds. Gavin widens his stance automatically and pushes his ass against Connor’s thumb, trying to get Connor to put more in._

“Shit,” He moans, hand jerking over his cock now. Watching that desperate, horny expression on Gavin’s face makes him that much harder, wishing he had the real deal in front of him.

_Connor complied with Gavin’s quiet pleads and pushes his middle and index finger in, enjoying the sound Gavin makes as his other hand reaches around to stoke his dick. Caught between the two sensations, Gavin tries to fuck back on Connor’s hand and into his fist at the same time, making desperate little whines._

_He adds a third finger, pushing up into Gavin’s prostate with perfect precision, making Gavin cry out and thrust harshly against him. “Fuck, Con!” Connor catches him in a rough kiss, letting his fingers slip out as Gavin turns around to kiss him better, then drops down to take Connor in in one, practiced swoop._

“Gavin,” Connor moans automatically at the recording, hips coming off the bed to thrust into his fist, wishing it was Gavin’s mouth around his cock instead of his own hand. 

_Gavin flicks his tongue against Connor’s slit as he pulls off, smirking at the moan Connor lets out. Gavin works his dick for a few more moments before standing up, pulling Connor into another bruising kiss as they clumsily move from Gavin’s small, open kitchen to the couch._

_Gavin shoves him down onto the couch and puts his thighs on either side of Connor’s legs, shivering when Connor taps his fingers down his sides. “Fuck me,” Gavin says pushily, trying to grind down on Connor’s cock hungrily. Connor holds Gavin’s hips up and line himself up with his ass, slowly pushing Gavin down on his dick. Gavin clearly isn’t having any of that, because he pushes himself up and down at a fast pace as soon as Connor shifts his hands._

Connor groans at the mere thought of Gavin riding him right now, at a pace that would make a humans thighs bruise. 

_His thighs turn stark-white at the contact, thrusting up into Gavin, earning a loud moan from Gavin. Gavin’s hand slides up from his shoulder to his face, pressing his fingers against Connor’s lips. Connor opens his mouth, letting Gavin’s fingers slide over his tongue as Gavin drops down on his cock._

“Shit, Gavin,” Connor moans to the empty apartment,sucking on his own fingers to replicate Gavin’s, the hand on his cock speeding up. 

_“Fuck, Connor!” Gavin groans as Connor works his dick and pounds into him at the same time. Gavin’s shuddering, fingers in Connor’s mouth curling and nails digging into the skin of Connor’s shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, that feels so good, shit,”_

_“You feel so good, Gav,” Connor moans around Gavin’s fingers, holding Gavin’s hips still and nailing his sweet spot over and over again. Gavin hisses, fingers pulling out of Connor’s mouth to try to support himself, his chest falling into Connor’s._

He jerks himself faster, thinking about the feeling of Gavin’s inner muscles spasming , a tell-tale sign that he’s close to coming. The look on Gavin’s face - brows pulled together and mouth open in pure ecstasy - is enough to make Connor come into his fist.

_“Fuck--” Gavin moans against Connor’s neck, coming onto his hand and chest. Connor’s synthesized breathing becomes ragged and he comes inside of Gavin, a harsh moan squeezing out of him._

_They sit there, panting until Gavin slowly gets up, landing next to him on the couch, a satisfied grin on his face. “Was that because I’m leaving tomorrow?”_

_“Maybe,”_

_Gavin chuckles, and says, “Hey, you’ve got a camera in your android brain, right? Maybe you can jerk off to this shit later."_

**end recording 9/15/39**

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
